A surveying instrument (total station) performs distance measurement by irradiating distance-measuring light onto a measuring target and receiving reflected light therefrom. However, a trouble such as non-fulfillment of this function or a survey value whose accuracy is less than guaranteed accuracy occurs in some cases. Conventionally, when an inquiry informing that an appropriate survey could not be performed was received from a user, a sales representative went to the site and checked the product in question and operation, or a product was returned to a business office or factory and the cause was investigated.
In order to avoid this work as much as possible, a surveying instrument described in Patent Literature 1 has a self-check function to inspect whether an instrument operation is normal and whether the values are within the standards by itself. When an error is found, a solution method is notified to a user, and information thereon is compiled into a file and transmitted to a management server.